


My name is Kujou Tenn

by Lumia971



Series: My name is [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumia971/pseuds/Lumia971
Summary: Other members of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER, along with Tsumugi watched in tense silence as Iori sharply spoke at the pale haired male, who dug his fingernails harder into his palms while biting on his lips enough to draw blood.“I…”He would have normally been able make a sharp and witty retort but nothing came to his mind. This was something he made happen, always telling Riku to call him as Kujou-san, to act more like a professional and to take his role as the centre of his group seriously. This was all due to his own making and yet…





	My name is Kujou Tenn

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to the, "My name is Nanase Tenn." 
> 
> I do not know why, but I keep writing angst when I always prefer reading fluffy stories...  
> I will definitely be writing a cute and cavity inducing TennRiku (love) stories some time in the near future :)
> 
> I really do wish TennRiku pairing would be popular in the English fandom too...where I could actually read and enjoy.  
> Of course, I do love the breathtaking and wonderful comics and illustrations from Pixiv. Even without understanding what is going on, you don't need to know the language to appreciate the art :)

 

_* * * * * * * * *_

 

_My name is Kujou Tenn._

_I am the centre of the popular idol group, “TRIGGER”._

_I have a younger sister named, Kujou Aya._

 

 

* * * * * * * * * 

 

 

“Kyaaaa!!! We love you, TRIGGER!!!”

“Thank you, everyone!!!”

Another successful concert for their adoring fans. Despite the sticky sweat that made their stage costumes uncomfortable and the shortness of breath, the three members making up the popular idol group known as “TRIGGER”, couldn’t help but smile at the job well done.

It was while they were being driven to a late opening restaurant for dinner that Kujou Tenn’s phone rang.

“Hello, Kujou Tenn speaking.”

Both Gaku and Ryuunosuke stopped playing on their phone as they heard a panicked voice of their rival group, IDOLiSH7’s manager, Takanashi Tsumugi. The panicked voice was enough cause for worry, but what was more concerning was the rapidly paling face of one Kujou Tenn.

There was no doubt in their mind, something happened to the centre of the IDOLiSH7, Nanase Riku.

“Where to?”

Their usually high tension manager spoke in a short and serious manner sensing the dread that was showing up on their normally calm and cool centre as he tightly gripped onto his phone with Tsumugi’s panicked voice still relaying through.

“Keio University Hospital.”

Gaku kept quite instead of riling up the shorter teen as he usually would while Ryuunosuke worriedly hovered over with the teen not uttering a single sharp bite at their tallest member as he normally would along with Gaku.

Tenn’s grip on his cell didn’t loosen even after the call ended. Tense silence filled the car as their manager drove above the legal speed limit to the hospital.

 

 

 * * * * * * * * * 

 

 

“How may I help you?”

“We are here for Nanase Riku.”

“Your relation to the patient?”

“…”

The nurse at the counter raised one of her eyebrows at the lack of answer from the teen in a weird military like costume with two other taller males in a similar get up. Tenn was about to speak when a familiar voiced called out to them.

“Kujou-san, Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san!”

Tsumugi called out to them and hurriedly covered her mouth as she bowed in apology for raising her voice. She rushed over to the front desk and talked with the nurse who looked skeptically at the three males with a military fetish but relented and allowed the blonde to take them with her to where the person they want to see is at.

Once they were out of her sight, the nurse muttered under her breath, “kids these days and their lack of common fashion sense,” as she updated the visitor’s log. If her younger co-worker who was unfortunately on a sick leave for the day was there with her, no doubt she would have had to take a sick day for another reason.

 

* * * * * * * * * 

 

 

“How is he?”

“Just say what you want to say.”

Gaku looked unhappily at Tenn who was still putting on his professional aura despite it was only them being around and knowing just who Nanase Riku was to the TRIGGER’s centre. For the silver-haired male who valued family above all else, the way their centre treated his got on his nerves.

“Calm down you two. This is the hospital.”

Both Tenn and Gaku glared at each other as Ryuunosuke tried to appease the two before their usual argument broke out. But with him being on the bottom of the totem pole of hierarchy within TRIGGER, it was all for naught until Tsumugi spoke up to which the two complied.

“Riku-san is in here. All of us have been waiting for about half a day but there is still no sign of Riku-san waking up….”

Gaku spoke gently to the Tsumugi who now looking upon close, had bags under her eyes due to worry and lacking her usual clean, professional appearance to not be looked down upon for her age and gender. Stilling for a moment with his hand on the doorknob, Tenn slowly opened the door.

Surrounded by the other members of the IDOLiSH7, Riku laid still on the hospital bed with a breathing mask over his face and an IV hooked onto his arm. Fear took over him as a horrible image of a white cloth covering the face of the deceased played in his mind, until he saw the slowly rising and falling of the chest indicating life.

_“Riku…”_

All the others in the room were nothing but a background noise, and only Riku was on his sight as Tenn walked over to the bed. Looking down at the still figure on the bed, he dug his fingernails into his palms.

“…I heard what happened over the phone…but why haven’t you contacted us sooner? Izumi Iori.”

Tenn glared at the blue-haired teen who glared back in return with his arms crossed.

“Kujou-san, would you have bothered to answer or even come with the TRIGGER’s concert only two hours away from happening?”

“…”

“To be honest, it’s amazing how Nanase-san still remains affectionate with you despite the way you treat him.”

“…”

“Iori, stop. We don’t need this now.”

“…Sorry, nii-san.”

Calming down from Mitsuki’s interference, Iori uncrossed his arms and relaxed his shoulders but continued to glare at the TRIGGER’s centre who remained silent.

“We didn’t contact you earlier because it was Nanase-san’s request.”

“!”

“Before losing consciousness, he pleaded us to not call _Tenn-nii_ who has to give his best tonight for the TRIGGER’s concert. Kujou-san, he kept speaking even though it would been better for him to save his breath and lessen his pain…just so that none of us would contact you and in his own words, not to _unnecessarily bother you_ when you have a concert tonight.”

“!!!”

Other members of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER, along with Tsumugi watched in tense silence as Iori sharply spoke at the pale haired male, who dug his fingernails harder into his palms while biting on his lips enough to draw blood.

“I…”

He would have normally been able make a sharp and witty retort but nothing came to his mind. This was something he made happen, always telling Riku to call him as Kujou-san, to act more like a professional and to take his role as the centre of his group seriously. This was all due to his own making and yet…

 

 

_As Kujou Tenn, I have gained fame as an idol._

_As Kujou Tenn, I have gained a younger sister._

_As Kujou Tenn, I have…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_By becoming a Kujou…_

_…I have lost the right to be by his side…_

_...my most precious treasure…_

 

 

_“Riku”_


End file.
